I'm Sorry That I Screwed Up
by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx
Summary: Sasuke goes to Naruto's place one day and finds Naruto in an atemptive suicide. I know that this Summary Sucks. Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**RoxasFanGirl: SasuNaru has won the poll!**

**Naruto: Cool!**

**Sasuke: … When are you going to do other FF besides Naruto? **

**RoxasFanGirl: When I feel like it. **

**Shikamaru: So That's going to be never isn't it? **

**RoxasFanGirl: I'm just deeply attached to the story. **

**Itachi: More like OBSESSED. **

**Gaara: Yeah I think you need mental help.**

**RoxasFanGirl: Gaara if I need mental help then you need to be put into a mental hospital. **

**Kabuto: Burn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto … sadly. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, Slight OOC, AU, Attempted Suicide, Lemon … you get the drift. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I felt my life running before my eyes as the blood ran out of my wrists. Who knew that blood was so pretty. Especially when it was coming out tanned skin. I wonder who would find me in my apartment? Probably Kiba or Gaara … or that one person I gave the key to when I was drunk out of my mind. I wonder what their reaction would be when one of them found my cold lifeless corpse? Would it be anger? Or would it be uncontrollable sadness? Who cares anyways I was just sick of it all. Never having someone to love me, to be with me always, to see me just for me and not for who I acted like and I was sick of him especially. "I hate you Teme." I sad out loud but I knew that wasn't true. Just a little bit more and it will all be over I thought as I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. The Time was nine-thirty P.M.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I raised my hand to the door and hesitated. What if he wasn't here? I had been to harsh to him yesterday. I didn't mean to it just kind of happened, because I was scared. I was scared because I was in love with the loud mouth, hyperactive, loyal Dobe. I pounded on the door waiting for it to open. My stomach turned and twisted. My mouth had a bitter taste and I felt helpless. I could barely breath now. Something was wrong. I took the key that he had giving me when he was completely over the top drunk and put it into the lock.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Someone was at the door … I watched as it opened with mild fascination. Was it Gaara or Kiba? I couldn't wait to see the look on one of their faces as I died in front of them, but I was completely shocked when I saw that it was Sasuke. He was the person that I gave my third key to? The look on his face … It horrified me. Why was he even here anyways? I couldn't think anymore anyways I was just so tired.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

No … this couldn't be Naruto Siting against the wall in a pool of his own blood. I ran to him saw that he was still breathing … barely. Quickly I I ripped my shirt off and in half wrapping the pieces tightly against his wrists. Then I whipped out my cell and dialed 911 and put it to my ear. I prayed for it to pick up with every ring.

"911 whats your emergency."

"My friend he slashed his wrists. I need a ambulance."

"Let me trace your call and we will send one right away."

"Please hurry. I can't lose him." Then I dropped to my knees and took him into my arms praying for them to come fast and save him and even though he couldn't hear these words I spoke them anyway. "I love you Naruto, please don't leave me."

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: * Laugh's Evilly * **

**Naruto: I'm Scared. * Hides behind Sasuke * **

**Shikamaru: Did she finally snap?**

**RoxasFanGirl: Review my pretties!**

**Itachi: Was that a lame attempt at humor?**

**Gaara: She … frightens … me … some what. **

**Kabuto: RoxasFanGirl? Are you okay? **

**Naruto: Is it just me or is she actually evil?**

**Sasuke: No she isn't … OF COURSE SHE IS!**

**Shikamaru: Naruto are you really that dense?**

**Naruto: …**

**RoxasFanGirl: He had finally figured it out * More evil laughter * **

**Gaara: Could you please review? **

**RoxasFanGirl: *Composes herself* I am currently looking for a Beta and frankly I do not want to go threw the Beta list anymore. *Shutters* So if you want to Beta for me PM me please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**RoxasFanGirl: You have completed reviews and have gotten the next chapter. **

**Naruto: CONGRATULATIONS! **

**Sasuke: - Crazy Person -**

**Kabuto: Yeah you did it. Now what are you going to do? **

**Gaara: They are going to go read idiot. **

**Shikamaru: This is a drag. * Goes and lays down on the grass and looks at clouds * **

**Itachi: * Smirks * - He finally went and did it. - **

**RoxasFanGirl: … * Sigh * Well Here's your much earned Chapter Two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto … sadly. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, Slight OOC, AU, Attempted Suicide, Lemon … you get the drift. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Three days … he has been asleep for three days I thought as I looked at him on the hospital bed. My personal blonde angel that was on the brink of death. Who would have thought that such a happy go lucky guy would try to commit suicide. "Naruto …"

"He still hasn't changed?"

I looked behind me at Kiba and shook my head. He still asleep but the doctor told me that this was normal and that he didn't go into a coma.

"Thank you Sasuke. I don't know what Gaara and I would have done if we lost him."

I nodded tiredly and looked back at the Dobe and sighed. I put my head down on the bed and closed my eyes. I think that the nurses were getting worried about me … at least when they weren't trying to get in my pants and my phone number. I was running myself ragged. "Where's Gaara anyways? I would have thought he would have come with you."

"He's coming down the hall. I swear he's slower then a snail."

And on that cue the red head walked threw the door. I could tell he was getting as much sleep as me. None. "Gaara."

"Why were you even over there Sasuke anyways? Its not as if you liked him."

"I don't know why." I lied. I was there to apologize, but it's like I would ever tell them. I knew that they knew that I was lying but I was glad that they didn't call me on it.

"Well we're going to go now. Call us when he wakes up." Kiba said.

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Well goodbye."

"Bye." I was so tired now. My reserves were finally drained dry so I laid my head down onto his hand and fell into unconsciousness.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Was I dead? I thought to myself and decided against it. My body hurt to much for me to be dead or was not hurting after you die just a viscous rumor created by people who need to believe in a higher power? I tried moving my arms and one wouldn't budge. In fact something heavy was on it. I cracked open my eyes and hissed. I was in an overly bright hospital room and slowly turned my face to look at my left. I looked at Sasuke trying to comprehend what I was seeing. Sasuke was in the room siting in what looked like a very uncomfortable chair with his head on my hand sleeping. My foggy mind just couldn't understand it. "Sasuke … what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Huh?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Naruto your awake."

I don't think he's fully awake yet I mused to myself. Cause he sounded out of it. I watched as his eyes went wide and he then let out a small gasp.

"Naruto your awake."

"It seems like it. Though my eyes being open and me talking to you should have been your first clue."

"Hn."

"Teme that isn't a word." I watched as he grimaced, and then got up to from the chair and stretched. "Were are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go make a phone call I'll be right back Naruto."

"Oh okay." I closed my eyes and listened as he pulled out his cellphone and left. I could hear Sasuke's hushed tones out side the door only making out brief snippets of sentences.

"Hey Kiba its me … Yeah he is … No … I know your worried … Just come tomorrow … Just remember to call Gaara."

I didn't know he knew Kiba's number, I wonder when he obtained that? Frankly I didn't think that the knew any of my friends sense we didn't exactly run in the same social circles in Konoha University. Guess I was wrong.

"Naruto?"

I snapped my eyes open and looked over at Sasuke. I didn't even hear him come back in. I must be losing my touch. "Sasuke I …"

Sasuke cut me off and started yelling. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! DIDN'T YOU THINK THAT PEOPLE WOULD HAVE BEEN HEART BROKEN IF YOU HAD DIED OR WERE YOU JUST BEING A STUPID DOBE AS USUAL!"

I listened to his rant and new how wrong I was at doing something so stupid. I wasn't just hurting myself. I was also hurting the people I loved and cared for. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish." I gave him a weak smile.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

My mind went into over drive. Naruto viewed as taking his life selfish. "Naruto …" That was all I could say. I couldn't for the life of me add anymore words if my life depended on it, and in some ways it kind of felt like it did.

"Sasuke why did you come to my apartment?"

"I came to tell you that I was sorry for how I acted towards you. You didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke thank you. I knew that saying that was very hard for you. Thank you for apologizing to me."

I gave him a true smile and spoke softly to him as I brushed his hair back out of his face. " Thank you for excepting it. Now go back to sleep. Kiba and Gaara will be here in the morning."

"Goodnight Teme."

I watched as his breathing grew even and deep and sighed. He was asleep. I sat back down onto the chair and laid my head back onto the bed. I knew that my back would hurt in the morning but I didn't care. Soon my eyes closed and I fell back into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: Next chapter will be a flash back on what happened between Naruto and Sasuke that acted as a catalyst to make all this happen. **

**Naruto: … **

**Sasuke: … **

**Itachi: Kami even Naruto is mute. **

**Gaara: Yeah. Something must of happened to them.**

**Kabuto: I know what happened to them. **

**Shikamaru: Tell us. **

**Kabuto: Well Sasuke and Naruto … * Mouth gets covered * **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Covers Kabuto's Mouth * Shut up you idiot. Or you will ruin Chapter Three. **

**Shikamaru: Read and Review. It makes the writer feel appreciated and that makes the Chapters come out faster. **

**Gaara: Yeah and then we get to know what happens next. **

**Itachi: I hate being left in the dark. **


	3. Chapter 3

**RoxasFanGirl: Chapter Three is now in session. **

**Naruto: Hope you enjoy!**

**Sasuke: Hn (I could care less)**

**Naruto: Hn is not a word Teme**

**Sasuke: Shut up.**

**Kabuto: They're having a lovers quarrel. **

**Gaara: That's kinda sweet.**

**Itachi: * Smirk * **

**Sasuke: * Death Glare * **

**Shikamaru: You should know by now that The Death Glare doesn't work on anyone of us anymore. **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Death Glare * **

**Everyone: * Sweat Drop * **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Smiles Sweetly * You were saying Shikamaru? **

**Shikamaru: … Demon spawn **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto … sadly. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, Slight OOC, AU, Attempted Suicide, Lemon … you get the drift. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_**+Flash Back+ **_

_I was laying in my favorite spot under the Sakura tree as I look up at the pale pink blooms swishing in the breeze. It was so peaceful watching how they moved. Angelic even. This was when my life was almost fully complete. I looked at my watch on my wrist and sighed. It was almost time for my next class. Who knows maybe Sasuke wouldn't even be there today. He had become more violent then usual these past few months. Our friendly rivalry becoming pure hate on his side. Purple bruises littered my body now from his constant beatings, but I just couldn't understand his motives. What reason could he have to hate me this much. _

_Sighing I rolled over and pushed myself up to my feet and staggered and leaned myself against the tree. Every muscle protested each movement. "Suck it up Uzumaki." I said to myself. _

"_You know the first sign of insanity is talking to your self Dobe."_

_I whipped my head over my shoulder and looked behind me. It was the now bane of my existence Sasuke with his cold eyes and superior smirk. That smirk irked me greatly. That smirk made it seem that he knew something that I didn't. "What do you want you bastard. Haven't I had enough today." _

"_No Dobe I don't think you do. I think that you need more actually."_

"_WHY YOU!" I made a fist and ran toward him and started to punch only to have him dodge it and make myself fall to the ground. Dammit why does he have to be so fast. I made a yelp as he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled. Kami why was I so weak compared to him. Not once have I ever got a hit on him and frankly it was pissing me off. _

"_Still to slow to take me on." Sasuke said as he flipped me around so that he could look me in the eye as he beat the crap out of me. _

"_Teme ..." I whispered as he methodically punched over and over again all over my body. Each punch was a new scar onto my severely scared heart. I hated him right now, but I hated myself even more. I hated myself for the fact that if he ever said that he was sorry even once I would forgive him just like that. I hated the fact that I forgave to easily. My friends said that one day it would be the death for me. I looked into his black eyes as he looked into my blue. I saw all the hate that was stored in them . Then I saw a flicker of something go into them. I couldn't quite put a finger on. "Why are you doing this to me?" I love you so much. Why do you have to hurt me like this? _

"_Why am I doing this to you?" He sneered. "I thought it was obvious. I'm doing this because I. Hate. You." _

_Even after all the beatings I've ever gotten from him he had never ever said those three words to me. I couldn't deal with life anymore. I just couldn't. I just laid there broken emotionally. I did nothing as he got up and walked away. I wonder what Kiba and Gaara would do if they ever found out that Sasuke did this to me. Kiba would probably beat the crap out of him and Gaara … I shuttered. Gaara would probably kill him slowly and painfully. He was kinda Psychotic that way. _

_I just couldn't take life anymore so I think that I will end it for me._

_**+End of Flash Back+**_

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: * Past out unconscious * **

**Gaara: Poor thing passed out like that. **

**Sasuke: * Sadistic Smile. Grabs Rope* **

**Kabuto: Sasuke don't do it. **

**Naruto: Sasuke please! * Eyes go big and water cutely * **

**Sasuke: Pay Back Time Bitch. **

**Itachi: * Grabs Gag * **

**Sasuke and Itachi: * Ties up and Gags RoxasFanGirl and then throws water onto her * **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Struggles and then Gives Death Glare when she realizes that she can't get free * **

**Shikamaru: Naruto, Kabuto, Gaara, and me had nothing to do with this. **

**Naruto: It was all Sasuke and Itachi: **

**RoxasFanGirl: (When I get Free they are both DEAD!)**

**Kabuto: Sense she is tied up and Gagged at the moment Read and Review People. **

**Gaara: Oh also this Chapter is dedicated to … Kureru Elric. **

**Shikamaru: Cause she said that you Made her get pumped and finish this chapter. **

**Naruto: * Tries to free RoxasFanGirl only to be pulled back by Sasuke and Itachi ***

**Sasuke: Don't Even Think About It.**

**RoxasFanGirl: (NO NARUTO SAVE ME!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**RoxasFanGirl: * Still tied up and trying to get free * **

**Shikamaru: She is so going to kill you when she gets free. **

**Naruto: * Sneak sneak sneak * **

**Kabuto: I kinda like her like this. She looks so helpless. * Smirk ***

**Gaara: I fore tell impending doom. **

**Sasuke: Its not like she can get free or anything. **

**Itachi: Yeah no one is that stupid. **

**Naruto: * Frees RoxasFanGirl * **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Rips off gag * DIE EVIL SCUM!**

**Shikamaru: No one is that stupid Huh? **

**Gaara: * Laughs his ass off * **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Gives Sasuke a Sadistic Smile and speaks in a sing song voice * Oh Sasuke-kun its time to … DIE!**

**Sasuke: (CRAP)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto … sadly. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, Slight OOC, AU, Attempted Suicide, Lemon … you get the drift. (May add more to the warnings later. Winging this whole story from word one.)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watched as Naruto was happily talking to both Gaara and Kiba. Who knew the almost mute guy could be so talkative? But then again it probably had to do something with Naruto. He had a inner fire that you couldn't help but be drawn to. Hell even I was drawn to it against my own will and for that I took out my anger and hatred for it on him. I mentally shuttered at myself. Naruto smile was sweet and heavenly, his hair was the color of spun gold and it was so soft. I hated the fact that I pulled on it. I just couldn't help it. To me he screamed victim and it made me want to hurt him.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Big Brother? I looked over at the door way to find a redheaded boy that was about five or six with red hair running towards the bed and fling his body against it. I looked back and saw a blond man and a red headed woman. The man looked exactly almost like Naruto. So this must be his parents and that must brother.

"Kyuubi! What are you doing here?" Naruto picked up the boy and cuddled him.

"Mommy said that when you woke back up in the hospital that I could visit you."

"Really?"

"Uhuh. See look mommy and daddy are both here to." Kyuubi pointed to the doorway and smiled brightly.

My heart clenched at this scene and I smiled. Naruto looked so cute with the boy, and I knew instinctively that he would be a great father one day. It pained me to think one day that he would be married to some women and have kid and he would love them more than the world itself.

"Naruto."

"Mom. How are you doing?" Naruto weakly smiled.

"Fine I guess If you don't count that YOUR SON IS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

I now know where he gets his loudmouthed from.

"Kushina Please stop yelling were in a hospital."

"But Minato!" Kushina wined.

"Hospital."

"Fine."

They were completely comical. Minato was calm and collected while Kushina was brash and loud.

"Big brother when are you going to get out of the hospital?"

"Soon I hope."

"Naruto Gaara and I are going to go now so bye." Kiba waved and grabbed Gaara by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Well Goodbye." Naruto said to the now gone people and then turned and looked at me. "Could you possibly take Kyuubi and go for a walk. I need to talk to my parents alone."

"But I just go here!" Kyuubi wined.

"I know." Naruto ruffled his brothers hair. " But I need to talk to mom and dad alone. So could you please go with Sasuke?"

"Fine." Kyuubi Pouted.

"Come on lets go. I'll even buy you something."

"Really!"

I nodded to him. "Really." I picked up the boy and set him down on the floor. I held back a smile as he took my hand into mine and looked up at me. His eyes were the same as Naruto's. I looked at his parents and grimaced before we left. "Bye Naruto."

"Bye."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I watched as they both left and sighed. I knew that mom would start ranting again. I warily watch as her hand clenched into a fist and I knew then that she was going to to hit me and I was going to take it. But she surprised me by hugging me fiercely and crying into my shirt.

"How could you do something like that to us?"

"I'm sorry mom I wasn't thinking. I will never do it again I promise."

"Could I ask why you would do something like that anyways?"

I shook my head. "No I can't tell you right now. Maybe one day I will."

"Okay son. I respect your decision … for now."

I gave a weak and tired smile "Thank you so much."

"Brother we're back and Sasuke got me an ice cream cone!"

"What flavor?"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"Kyuubi we have to go back home now." Kushina said.

"But mommy I want to visit big brother some more."

"After he gets out of the hospital I promise."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Kyuubi gave a lick to his ice cream and waved goodbye to me. " Bye Sasuke. Good bye big brother. See you when you get out of the hospital."

"Bye Kyuubi. I hope to get to see you soon." I looked over to Naruto and he nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Minato said.

"See you soon."

"Yeah." I watched them leave and looked back and saw that Naruto fell back asleep. I shook my head in astonishment. "What a Dobe."

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: We are gathered here to day to mourn the passing of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. They will be missed. **

**Sasuke: That isn't funny.**

**Itachi: Your so weird.**

**Naruto: Why did you make Kyuubi my younger brother? **

**RoxasFanGirl: Cause I was sick of reading FF where he was the older brother. **

**Shikamaru: Why? **

**RoxasFanGirl: Cause they always portray him as the older. Its cool to see him as a younger one. **

**Gaara: I wonder what your readers will think.**

**Kabuto: We can only hope that they like it. **

**Naruto: Yeah! * Punches his fist into the air * **

**Shikamaru: * Slaps forehead * Idiot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RoxasFanGirl: Mmmmmm … **

**Sasuke: What are you thinking about? **

**RoxasFanGirl: Well … * Gets cut off * **

**Sasuke: * Cuts RoxasFanGirl off * Never mind I don't want to know. **

**RoxasFanGirl: But! … **

**Naruto: Shikamaru why are they like that to each other?**

**Shikamaru: Go ask Gaara. * Falls asleep * **

**Naruto: Gaara? **

**Gaara: Naruto … **

**Naruto: * Eyes goes into puppy dog mode * **

**Gaara: Help me Itachi and Kabuto. **

**Kabuto: * Pushes glasses up * Well I think that they are taking out their feelings of inadequacy on each other. **

**Naruto: Huh? **

**Itachi: They do that to make each other feel better. **

**Naruto: Oh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto … sadly. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, Slight OOC, AU, Attempted Suicide, Lemon … you get the drift. (May add more to the warnings later. Winging this whole story from word one. )**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Three weeks later_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I Looked over at the door and then back at my brother and Sasuke. They were both playing video games. Who knew that Sasuke could be this way? I looked at the clock and saw that it was now seven. Were could my parents be?

"DIE SASUKE!" Kyuubi squealed.

"Not on you life squirt."

Then loud knocking on the door sounded. Dad and mom were back from their date now. I smiled and went to the door only to have it replaced by a frown and a sick feeling in my stomach. Two Cops were at the door with grim looks on their faces. No … please tell me its not what I think it is. My hand clenched the doorknob making my knuckles go white.

" Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The short brunette officer asked.

I nodded. "Yes I am." You could hear the fear oozing out of my voice.

"Naruto? Is everything alright?"

I looked back and saw that Sasuke was behind me and looking strait at the officers. I smiled a fake smile at him.

"I'm sorry to inform you ,but Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were killed."

It was my worst nightmare. I broke down crying. "No no no no no no." I repeated over and over again. I barely registered that Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Naruto." I whispered. I went unemotional right there to block the pain that I was feeling. His crying melted something right in my heart. It pained me to see him cry. Someone so vibrant shouldn't be aloud cry. It was just wrong.

"Big Brother why are you crying?"

I looked at Kyuubi and shook my head sadly at him and mouthed the words, "Go into the Bedroom and close the door."

Kyuubi mouthed back at me, "Okay." and left to go into Naruto's room. When the door slammed shut I turned back to the two officers. "Naruto go to Kyuubi."

"But ..." Naruto's eyes were dead and lifeless.

"Naruto go to Kyuubi. I think you need to be with him right now."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

I watched as he walked away his body slumped and in utter defeat. I looked over and glared at the cops, for bringing such horrible news to him. "Tell me what happened. Now."

"I'm sorry sir but we can only tell family." The tall officer said.

"Really now. Do you know who I am? Uchiha is my last name." I gave a sadistic smirk when they both paled considerably. "That's right my father owns you and this city. So now will you tell me?"

"They were killed in a car crash. A semi truck driver fell asleep behind the wheel and swerved into them."

"Goodbye." I slammed the door in both of their faces giving myself a bitter smile. One instance of simple carelessness and two bright beautiful people had been killed. While two people left behind had their life completely destroyed. Who knew what mental trauma this added to Naruto's abused mind. I added to that trauma too. I mentally cursed myself for my stupidity. To punish someone repeatedly because you love them is a crime that I am most guilty of. I hesitated before the door to Naruto's room. I heard two sets of sobs. Kyuubi now knew that they were dead. Slowly I opened the now dark room and was saddened by what I saw. They were both clinging to each other desperately.

"No why do they have to go to heaven. Why did they have to leave us?" Kyuubi wailed.

"If they could be here they would have stayed, but God wanted them so they had to go."

"I hate him. I hate him so much."

"You don't mean that. Your just upset."

"Naruto … Kyuubi … I'm so sorry." Then both pairs of sapphire blue eyes looked at me they were red and puffy. Dried tears streaked their faces and right then I knew I was taking them both home with me, and nothing that Naruto could say would change my mind. "Your coming home with me."

"But …"

I cut him off and applied reasonable logic on him. " Naruto If you stay here to night neither of you are going to fall asleep, and that what Kyuubi needs, if you can't think of yourself at least think of him." I knew that he had no argument for that and saw with slumped shoulders that he was defeated.

"Fine. Just let me go back an over night bag."

"Kyuubi do you want to come help me start the car?"

"Uhuh."

"Okay lets go."

* * *

**Naruto: You know I'm curious about something.**

**Sasuke: * Anger Twitch and clenching fist * (I must not hit her)**

**Gaara: About what? **

**Naruto: If Sasuke was strait which one of them would be master? **

**Itachi: Sasuke. **

**Naruto: Really? **

**Shikamaru: If he hit her she would roll over and go all slave on him. * Snickers * **

**Kabuto: Oh look at that. **

**Sasuke: * Hits RoxasFanGirl * **

**RoxasFanGirl: You hit me. **

**Sasuke: * Gulp * (I'm going to die)**

**RoxasFanGirl: Master how may I serve you? **

**Sasuke: … (What just happen )**

**Itachi: See. **

**Kabuto: ( Have to file this away for later )**

**Shikamaru: * Laughing * **

**Gaara: She is now submissive. I think our quality will improve. **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Looks up at Sasuke adoringly * **

**Sasuke: What did I get myself into? **

**Itachi: Freedom for all of us. So little brother. Don't. Screw. This. Up. **

**Sasuke: * Gulp * **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke: She's still at it. **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Now has Slave Collar * Must make my master happy!**

**Itachi: I think I like this version better. So obedient. **

**Kabuto: * Smirks * Yeah. No yelling or anything. **

**Gaara: It's kinda creepy. **

**Shikamaru: I wonder how her mental health is sometimes. **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Looks up Pleadingly at Sasuke * Master what do you want me to do? **

**Naruto: … ( Kami please let her snap out of it soon. )**

**Sasuke: I'm making Itachi and Kabuto your masters now. So go to them. **

**RoxasFanGirl: Okay. * Walks to Itachi and Kabuto * What do you want me to do masters? **

**Itachi and Kabuto: Undress us. **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Nods head obediently * **

**Naruto: * Drags RoxasFanGirl away. * NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU TWO CREEPY PERVERTS. **

**Itachi: * Shrugs Shoulders * It was worth a shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto … sadly. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, ItaNaru, Slight OOC, AU, Attempted Suicide, Lemon … You get the drift. ****(May add more to the warnings later. Winging this whole story from word one.)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Three Hours Later _

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was reading a book in my room before Naruto opened my door. I looked up and saw his exhausted expression. His eyes were so dull and lifeless. I think life had finally gotten to him. "Naruto?"

" …"

I waited for an answer and after five minutes I realized that I wasn't going to get one. He just stood there not moving a muscle. When he started walking was when I was truly surprised. He walked from the door and crawled onto my bed. "Naru …" I was cut off bye his forceful kiss, and after five minutes of making out I finally was able to push him off. Both of us were breathing heavy and I watch him wipe his mouth off.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked angrily.

" I don't want to do that."

"Fine." Naruto pushes himself off of the bed. "Then I'll find some one that does." Then he stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

"I just … didn't want to do that when you were grieving."

_Some Bar _

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I've been sitting here for hours just drinking myself into oblivion pitying myself. Of course he didn't want to do that. What was I even thinking.

"Is this spot taken?"

I looked to my right and saw a older version of Sasuke. He had long hair that was tied back into a pony, and to anybody else his eyes would be just as cold if you didn't know what to look for. I shook my head. "No, afraid not."

" Nice to meet you. My name is Itachi. What's Yours?"

"My name is … Naruto."

_The Next Morning_

I woke up with someones hard body pressed up against me and holding me to them. What happened last night? Sadness over took me again. Mom and dad died, then Sasuke took us to his home, which by the way is fucking huge. Then I made out with him and he rejected me, went to a bar and met Itachi, had a few more drinks and …my face heated up with embarrassment. Then I slept with him.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Oh god. I need to get out of here. "I have to go now."

Itachi squeezed my midsection and nuzzled me. "Why?"

"I have to go pick up my brother from a friends house."

Then we were interrupted bye loud banging on the door. " Itachi wake up, you have to go to work. So go tell you sex toy that you'll see him later."

" That's my cue to leave" I smiled at him and wiggled out of his embrace and picked up my clothes and got dressed. "Goodbye." I opened the door and was surprized at who I saw. " Sasuke …"

"Oh little brother you know Naruto?"

"Yeah …" Sasuke growled. "I'll go get your brother he's in the kitchen eating."

Why do I have a feeling that I screwed up my life.

* * *

**Naruto: * Hitting RoxasFanGirl Repeatedly on the head * WAKE UP!**

**RoxasFanGirl: * Wakes Up out of a daze * huh? What just happened.**

**Sasuke: You went all slave on us. **

**Itachi: It was fun while it lasted. **

**Kabuto: * Sigh * **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Looks over Chapter Six and gasps * NNNNNOOOOOO!**

**Shikamaru: * Laughs uncontrollably ***

**Gaara: Look at her scramble.**

**RoxasFanGirl: (How can this Be?) * Goes and Changes the warnings. **

**Shikamaru: This is just to funny.**

**Itachi: It was also kinda short to. **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Death Glare * Don't mess with me now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**RoxasFanGirl: * Lays on couch and Falls asleep * **

**Naruto: If she's fallen asleep who's going to write Chapter Seven? **

**Gaara: We could. It can't be that hard can it? **

**Shikamaru: I'm going to go to sleep too. * Goes to sleep * **

**Sasuke: If she can do it we can to. **

**Kabuto: Yeah.**

**Itachi: * Nods head in agreement * **

**Naruto: Now how do you turn this thing on? **

**Everyone: * Sweat Drop * **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto … sadly. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, ItaNaru, Slight OOC, AU, Attempted Suicide, Lemon … You get the drift. (May add more to the warnings later. Winging this whole story from word one.)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

God he went from me to my brother. How humiliating is that? My brother beat me to him, god I should have slept with him when I had the chance.

"Sasuke I didn't know that he was your brother."

"…"

" I'm sorry if I knew that he was your brother I would have never slept with him."

"Do you actually think that I care who you sleep with?" Yes I do dammit.

"No, I guess you don't. Sorry for disturbing you, I think that Kyuubi and I need to leave."

I didn't look at him as he waited for an answer. I didn't look back at him when he started to leave the room and I didn't chase after him when he left for good while he took my happiness with him, but I should have. I should have told him to stay and not leave me. I should have held him tight and never let go, but most of all I should have told him that I loved him more then my life.

But I never did think that I wouldn't ever see him again after that, but I shouldn't have been surprised.

_Five Years Later … _

I looked at the computer screen dumbfounded. After five years of endless searching I have finally found him and by shear luck I may add. It turns out that he made a company that deals with bodyguards. I couldn't help but feel amusement in this situation. Naruto who I beat up for months decided to make a company like this. I scrolled down until I found the the name of the name of this company. Rasengan. I smirked to myself maybe I should make a call.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

God why does there have to be so much damn paperwork. It's never ending. I ran a hand threw my hair and sighed. I was becoming a workaholic. Kyuubi even said so himself saying that I didn't have time for him anymore. I looked up at the picture that was sitting on my desk. It was of Sasuke, Kyuubi and me all at the park. This one had him actually smiling. I pounded my fist in anger against the desk making everything jump and become a mess. "Fuck."

**BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG … BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG … BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG … **

Great now the phone's ringing. I grabbed it off the hook and angrily spoke into it. "Hello, What do you want?"

"Wow you sound angry Naruto-kun." a amused voice spoke.

No It couldn't be … It just couldn't. " Sasuke …"

"I'm glad you remember me."

"How the hell did you get this number?"

"Five years … I've been looking for five years, and by accident I find you."

"You've been looking for me?"

"Do you know how humiliating it is that it took five years to find you?"

"Well …"

"It's very humiliating. Hell my friends and family have been laughing behind my back. Waiting for me to give up. Hoping that I would fail and the sad thing is that I had almost given up on finding you. But that spam email was my savior."

"Sasuke … why are you saying all of this?"

"Simple Naruto … I'm tired of hiding my feelings. I'm sick of hiding behind the Uchiha Mask …"

My heart sped up, and breathing got harder as my throat constricted. Feelings? What feelings could he be hiding?

" … And never showing that I cared for you. Punishing you for the feelings that I hold for you. How many boyfriends have you had? Cause me I've had none and in never and no girlfriends either. Simply because before you I was asexual and now I'm just turned on by you and only you. What I'm trying to say Is that … I love you."

He love's me … All the beatings and those those harsh words were just a cover up for the truth. Now I understand that emotion that I couldn't decipher. It was love. How I agonized over it. That one look was finally explained. "Sasuke …"

"Its okay if you don't return my feelings. I would understand because I was such a asshole to you."

I smiled. Sasuke was so cute when he was uncertain of him self. " I love you too."

" I understand I won't … WHAT?"

I started laughing uncontrollably. This was just to funny.

"This is not a laughing matter." Sasuke Fumed.

I tried to compose myself but I failed miserbly. " But Sasuke-kun it is." I said using his most hated nickname.

"Dobe don't call me that."

"Why not Teme?"

" …"

"I'm surprised you don't have a comeback."

" … Do you want to meet up?" Sasuke hesitantly asked.

" I'd Like that."

" Your address?"

I quickly told him my address.

" See you in an hour."

"See you then."

I put the phone on the hook and slumped into my chair. God I can't wait for him to come here … so I could seduce him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I looked down at my cell phone and smirked. I can't wait to go there and ravish him.

* * *

**Itachi: It's finished**

**Naruto: Hurry and post it before she wakes up!**

**Sasuke: I finally get to have sex with him in the next chapter? **

**Kabuto: Yeah and It looks like this is almost done. **

**Gaara: Itachi Posted it. * Looks at RoxasFanGirl * Good she's still sleepy. **

**Shikamaru: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZzzzZZZZZzzzz **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Snore's and speaks in her sleep. * Hinata you will be mine … two more weeks until the restraining order is gone. * Snore * **

**Naruto: She likes Hinata? I Thought she liked Itachi and Kabuto … **

**Itachi: Were did you hear that? **

**Naruto: She told me. **

**Sasuke: I can't believe she sleep talks. **

**Gaara: All her family on her mom side talks in their sleep. **

**Kabuto: Weird. **


	8. Chapter 8

**RoxasFanGirl: * Wakes up and goes to the computer and starts is up * Time to start Chapter Seven.**

**Naruto: (Oh crap.) **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Checks email and frowns * ( Why do I have reviews for Chapter Seven?)**

**Itachi: * Whispers to Kabuto * Oh no we got caught. **

**Kabuto: (What are we going to do?)**

**RoxasFanGirl: * Clicks link to check Chapter Seven. * **

**Gaara: (We are so screwed.)**

**RoxasFanGirl: (Reads over Chapter Seven and turns to look at group.)**

**Sasuke: (Oh no I'm going to get the frying pan to the head again.)**

**Shikamaru: * Still sleeping * **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Goes back to computer and starts writing Chapter Eight * **

**Everyone: (What just happened?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto … sadly. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, ItaNaru, Slight OOC, AU, Attempted Suicide, Lemon … You get the drift. (May add more to the warnings later. Winging this whole story from word one.)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Dammit! Stop acting like a giddy school girl that's going on her first date. Why do I have to be so nervous about this? So what if I'm going to seduce that emotionally retarded bastard. It shouldn't bother me at all not one bit. I sank into the couch and put my head in my hands. Kami I can't even lie to myself. How pitiful is that?

**BANG … BANG … BANG … BANG **

I jumped up in the chair and laughed. That was fucking scary. I got up and ran to the door and quickly unlocked it and swung it open, and there was Sasuke in all his Uchiha Glory. The bastard was still taller then me. I smiled coyly at him and in a seductive voice I spoke " Hello Sasuke." And then … he fucking yanked me into his arms and started kissing me. He started sucking my bottom lip. This felt really good. "Ah Sas ..." Then he shoved his tongue into my mouth and started to lick. I had to force myself not to gag. Did he have to do it so fast?

Sasuke then pulled away and wiped his mouth off and smirked. "I've been waiting to have a real kiss with you for a long time. So was it any good?"

It was the best kiss that I had ever had, but its not like that I would tell him that. His Ego was already big as it is. "No."

" Ah so it was good."

"Cocky Bastard."

Sasuke leaned next to my ear and whispered against my ear, " But you love me for it."

I hugged him and put my head in his chest. " Yeah I do."

"Now where's the bedroom?"

"Down the hall second door on the left … PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I laughed as I saw Naruto's pissed off expression as I carried him bridal style down the hall and kicked open his bedroom door. Then I threw him onto the bed and pounced on him before he could escape. Not that he would … I don't think. I slid my hands under his shirt and up his stomach and chest before I tweaked his nipples.

"Aaahhh."

"Do you like that?" I growled.

"More." Naruto pleaded.

"More of this? …" I rolled them between my fingers and pulled. "Or is it this?" Then I licked up his neck and then bit where his neck met his shoulder.

"Everything … please."

"Well in that case … everything it is then." I trailed a hand back down him and secured it around his waist, turning him around so that his back was facing me and nuzzled him affectionately as I lifted his shirt up only to pull way to take it off. Then I trailed a hand to the bulge in his jeans and rubbed making him arch away from me and let out a strangled moan. I went back to his neck and started to mark it enthusiastically as I unbuttoned and unzipped him.

"K-k-kam-i that f-f-feels so good."

"It's going to get even better." I said as I pushed Naruto on his hands and knees. I shrugged off my jacket and then started to deftly unbutton my shirt as I hungrily devoured him with my gaze. All of this was mine for the taking and I couldn't be more satisfied. It was well worth the wait. When my shirt was unbuttoned I pulled it off and continued to work on Naruto. Sliding his jeans down along with his boxers making sure not to pull to fast. "Lift your knees." I ordered.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I lifted up one knee at a time and soon I was naked before the pale Uchiha. I looked behind me and growled. Why was I fully naked while he was half dressed. It didn't seem right. I tried to glare ,but failed miserably when Sasuke's hand grabbed my leaking member and started to pump. "Nngh, feels so goooood."

"I would think so. Cause if it wasn't making you feel good I wouldn't have been doing my job right?"

Stupid Teme … I thought before Sasuke licked down my spine and my mind went blank.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

After I licked down his spine I removed my hand from Naruto and brought my hand to my mouth and licked off the precum. After I was done with that I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and took them off only to hiss when the cool air hit my erect member.

I looked for my coat and when I found it I fished around in the pockets until I found the bottle of lube and grabbed on of the many condoms I had stuffed into it and then opened and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto three of my fingers and then rubbed his crack before I parted it. I looked at him spread before me and smirked before I rubbed and slid one digit into him and had him unclench and clench around it. When his spasming subsided I started to pull it in and out and then when It was looser I added a second finger and started scissoring him.

Soon I ran my fingers along his wall until I ran over his prostate and saw him jerk wildly under my.

"Again."

I rubbed it a few times before I added a third and final finger. I saw him grimace and I quickly started to rub again until I saw that he was about to cum and pulled them out.

"Put them back in." Naruto growled.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered seductively to him. "Wouldn't you rather have something bigger in you?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Hurry up then." I was getting impatient I knew this, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see nothing but white again and I wanted to cum now. I tensed when he started to enter me slowly and then I willed myself to relax. It felt uncomfortable but I knew that soon that it would feel very good. I gave Sasuke a nod for him to move in and out of me. After a few thrusts at different angles did he hit my prostate did I scream in true pleasure. "Right there." I moaned. Soon Sasuke was thrusting madly against it over and over again. I knew I was soon done for. After a few more thrusts I came and soon after that Sasuke came after me and we both fell into a sweaty heap.

The only time Sasuke left the bed was to clean himself off. I was to tired to move and fell asleep.

_Couple Hours Later_

I woke up to my brother walking into the room.

"Brother are you …" I looked as his eyes got wide. " Is that Sasuke!" I laughed as his eyes got even wider as he saw that Sasuke and I were naked and laughed even harder when he covered his eyes and ran out the room screaming, " OH KAMI MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

"Huh whats happening? Who was screaming?" Sasuke said groggily at my side.

"Nothing. Kyuubi just came into the room saw that we were naked under the covers and ran out screaming."

"Oh okay." Sasuke fell back to sleep.

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe that he fell asleep, but I smiled. I needed to get dressed and go comfort my now mentally scared brother. I couldn't be happier with how my life turned out after that all time low.

* * *

**RoxasFanGirl: * Posts last and final chapter. Puts computer asleep and walks back to bed. ***

**Itachi: Aren't you going to say anything? **

**RoxasFanGirl: Thank you. **

**Kabuto: How … What … * To shocked to make a real sentence * **

**Naruto: Why are you so nice right now? **

**RoxasFanGirl: I was stuck. **

**Everyone: * Really to shocked to think * **

**RoxasFanGirl: Well goodnight. **

**Shikamaru: * Wakes up and looks at All the stunned people * What happened to you? **

**Everyone: Nothing. **

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. * Goes Back to sleep * **

* * *

**Author's Note: Finished. I think I really need to get a Beta to write my lovey dovey smex scenes because I don't think I'm very good at writing them. But I could be wrong about that I don't know. Right now I'm writing a One Shot and a Chapter Fic. Both have OC's in them. One has Me The writer, Playing I Never and for those who don't know what that is … Well its a drinking game. The other is a OCNaru. **

* * *

**Author's Rant: You know what … Women need to rule the world or Gay Guys. Cause think about it. The world would be a better place. Gay marriage would be legal at least. Cause it's not right to discriminate against people that are different. Or say that they are abnormal, freaks, or wrong in the head. Cause why is it wrong to love someone that is the same gender as you? Cause If you think about it would GOD really care? Would he care who you loved? I think not. And for those who flame this little rant bring it on. **


End file.
